


Every Dog Has Its Day

by ChuChuMarshmallow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Sans and Papyrus appearance, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuChuMarshmallow/pseuds/ChuChuMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The solution had been right under their noses the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Dog Has Its Day

**Author's Note:**

> i love the dog family they're all so precious. protect them.

Maybe fostering human-monster relations was a lot more work than they originally anticipated. The thought occurred to them for the first time when they arranged a meeting with the nearby townspeople in order to introduce their friends (and, naturally, break the news of the monsters’ newfound freedom), only to have a decisively awkward tension in the air the moment it finally happened.

Frisk wasn’t sure what to do. They weren’t exactly good with words, but it was important for a human to make the defenses for the monsters in order to get off to a good start; otherwise, it might go pretty sour. They took a deep breath.

“Doggy!”

Frisk blinked at the sudden outburst, though almost every other face in the room seemed to mirror their startled reaction. All eyes turned towards a gleeful, beaming child pointing happily at the dogs ─ or, well, former Royal Guard Dogs.

The simple fact that attention was pointing in its direction made Greater Dog bounce happily and bark (that's what Frisk interpreted the noise to be, at least) in response. Thankfully, it wasn’t wielding a weapon ─ or wearing its armor, for that matter.

Somehow, that gave Frisk the perfect idea.

 

xx

 

“How come it’s always _them_!” A loud whine came from Papyrus, but Frisk was still smiling at the scene before them. He’d be alright, even if he couldn’t technically be considered the mascot of monsters, anymore. They’d ask Undyne to come up with a better, cooler position for him to bring his spirits back up, later.

“Dunno, bro. Looks like your dreams _keep going to the dogs_.”

They tried not to giggle.

“Sans! Have you no shame?! We’re in the presence of humans! How can you subject them to your horrible puns upon first meeting?! You’ll give them a bad impression!”

“Whoops. Guess I’m barkin’ up the wrong tree here, huh?”

“ _Sans!!_ ”

Papyrus screamed, but Frisk laughed. One day, they’d break it to their pun-despising friend that humans were in fact no better than his brother when it came to poorly made jokes of any kind. For now, though, they beamed triumphantly as the townspeople became happily acquainted with their furry friends. Who knew that they’d be more susceptible when it came to monsters that resembled animals they were already fond of? Even Toriel and Asgore were hitting it off well with them despite their large sizes, though Frisk figured their gentle personalities had more to do with it than their soft fur. The same notion didn’t extend to _all_ monsters, naturally, but they had all the time in the world to make progress there. They'd start thinking up ways to gently introduce the others in a similar manner later. 

Truth be told, it was a bit hard to think clearly of politics or future plans when the dog family was at the mercy of so much affection that they didn’t know what to do with themselves.

Bets on who’d be able to reach the highest petting point on Lesser Dog as he continued to lengthen were currently being formed, and Frisk was asked to judge. Doggo was constantly reassured that he was, in fact, surrounded by moving beings, and that he didn’t have to freak out about being pet by the unknown. Someone mentioned interest in Greater Dog, questioning how the laws of adopting monsters would be handled. Frisk wasn’t sure how to approach that just yet, but they’d figure something out. They had the determination to make things right for everyone, after all. The Dogi were both pleased and astonished, whispering amongst themselves and sometimes towards the ones petting them.

“Are all humans actually just weird puppies?”

(“We still have so much to learn!”)

No one corrected them, and Frisk smiled even more.


End file.
